


Burn

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drinking, Gen, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: Y/N is having a hard time after a difficult breakup, but her best friends are there for her.Inspired by  "Wax Poetic" by Capstan





	Burn

You picked a blue hoodie up off the floor, you could still smell his cologne on the soft fabric of it. You stared at it only a moment before tossing it out the window into the growing pile of items in the backyard. You’d resolved yourself to throwing out all of it. Everything that reminded you of him had to go before you would feel better. The only problem was that everything in the room reminded you of him. This was where the two of you had spent so much time together, made so many memories. This had always been your place, your home, but now it just felt like hell.

And suddenly, you just wanted all of it gone.

You tore the sheets and comforter from the bed and slung it out the window as tears came to your eyes. The pillows followed. Next was the desk chair and you started to tear all of the pictures from the walls until there was nothing left on them.

“Woah! Hey! What are you doing?” questioned Scott as he ran into the backyard. He was looking up at your window with a bewildered expression and barely dodged the next item that you threw out the window. “Y/N!”

When you didn’t respond, he ran back into the house and up the stairs, pausing at the door.

“What is going on?” he said, but as soon as you turned around and he saw your face, his arms were wrapped around you. You sobbed into his chest, holding him tightly as he ran his fingers through your hair and tried to soothe you. “It’s okay. Hey. It’s okay.”

When your sobs finally faded to sniffles, he held you away from himself.

“Are you okay?”

“I miss him,” you sniffled. “I thought that if I threw away all the things that reminded me of him, that if I burned all those things, that I’d feel better, but it’s everything, Scott. Everything reminds me of him and I, I just, I miss him so much.”

“Y/N,”’ he started and you took a deep breath before pulling away.

“This house and everything in it. I just want him back,” you whispered, turning to face the window. “What did I do?”

“Y/N, c’mon, you know this wasn’t you. Theo just,” he paused as if searching for the right thing to say. “Theo just isn’t that kind of guy.”

“Stiles was right all along. I should’ve listened to him, and I wouldn’t be here.” you replied, as you pushed past him and made your way down into the kitchen. You grabbed the bottle of rum from the cabinet as you walked through the kitchen. You took a swig from the bottle before pouring it all over the pile of memories in the yard. You drank what was left and tossed it into the pile too before lighting it with a match and watching as the flames grew.

 

“That’s not going to fix everything, you know that, right?” questioned Scott, leaning against the railing of the steps.

“I know, but I feel a little better,” you said quietly as you sat in the grass, pressing your knees to your chest and resting your chin on them. Scott stayed on the porch and watched, shaking his head as you both watched the pile burn.

Stiles returned home later and joined Scott on the porch. He uncharacteristically didn’t ask any questions. He just handed the both of you beers before opening his own and tugging the water hose over in preparation for putting the fire out.

When the fire was finally out, the boys lead you out to the Jeep to unload it’s contents, things that it turned out Scott had asked Stiles to pick up on his way home. Then Stiles put on some classic rock and the three of you repainted and redecorated your whole room. By the end of the night, Stiles had you laughing at his antics and Scott had you smiling at his sweet gestures. This was a completely different room and it helped all of the memories fade a little.

“I love you, guys,” you said as the three of you admired your handiwork, trying to replace the old memories with the new. You knew that you’d never lose these two. They’d always been there for you and they would always be there for you. They were your pack.

“We love you too,” they said in unison.

“You’re my best friends,” you said, pulling both of them into a hug. You knew that it would be a while before you would be okay again, but with the two of them around, you also knew that you would be. This wasn’t the end of the world. It hurt, but the pain would fade and you would be okay. All you really needed was your best friends.


End file.
